


【忘羡】一亲芳泽

by oldancestorsofYiling



Category: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn - Fandom, 魔道祖师-墨香铜臭| MódàoZǔshī-MòxiāngTóngxiù - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 性转, 淫魔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldancestorsofYiling/pseuds/oldancestorsofYiling
Summary: 捡到一颗蛋，孵出漂亮小孩。
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【忘羡】一亲芳泽

**Author's Note:**

> 羡女化，淫魔，开车，孕期。很变态，雷勿入。

1

“我是处子，处子身要给最好的、最喜欢的人，可我想给你的是我的一切，你可以完全占有我，对我做任何事……初吻给你，初夜给你，往后日夜都给你……我的性欲很强，只愿意绑死在你身上，誓死不让他人触及，你到底要不要……”

“二哥哥？”

热，紧要处似置于无比紧窄又湿软的地方，大骇，旋即惊醒，掀被褥，女孩抬头瞧他。

面色潮红，不着寸缕，淫靡地抱着他的性器，将散落的碎发捋到耳后，水润的双眸懵懂地看了他一会儿，抿唇，埋首继续含弄。伸小舌挑弄精孔，小嘴努力容纳，硕物的根部遥不可及。

很快便洩了，他的大脑一片空白，一阵轻咳，精液被尽数吞咽，啧啧有声。

得到营养的淫魔迅速生长，分量好像更大了，头上一双小玄角向上拔伸，添舐四周的漏网之鱼，欣喜向上攀，下颌抵着他的胸膛，下体挨着下体厮磨。

“魏婴！”

蓝忘机动弹不得，昳丽的少女弯着眼，呵气：“你的饭真好吃，以后只吃你的饭了。”魏无羡微微提身，揉着微弱红光的小腹，“二哥哥，还饿……”再提身，扶坚挺性器对准花苞顶着上下划戳，总滑开，“你怎么不给我……你想要我吗？”

浅色双眸布满血丝，巨物愈发狰狞胀大，似是弊狠了。

“不行。”他的语气冰冷，魏无羡又凶又急地抱着他狂亲，不依不饶道：“我只喜欢你！没有你我会饿死……难道不是喜欢我吗？……我不信！我是大人了，别说我不懂，你分明天天念着我。我们是天造地设的一对儿！……嗯……要了我，快操了我……操我！”

指尖刮擦下顶端渗出的清液，在紧闭的花苞上涂抹，又揉又抚弄，不肯绽开一隙。抬私处撞击阳物，唇角溢出一声甜腻呻吟，“你要不要我？”

稀疏耻毛沾上些许淫液，漂亮的淫纹在黑暗中闪着醒目的光，肢体难耐地在他身上游动。

“魏婴……”

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

不容她反应，天旋地转，勃发的怪物撑开花径破到了底，倾身进入，将她紧紧钉在榻上。

“操啊！痛痛痛痛！！痛死了……啊……”腰胯被狠狠掐住，初尝情事的身体像被劈成两半，纤细双足却紧勾他的腰。不理会她的叫唤，尽根抽出又狠插入，红液自结合处渗出。太紧了，嫩肉生涩地缠绞吸吮，身下娇体一阵弹动。

“疼吗？”蓝忘机被吮得头皮发麻，细细吻去她的泪水，顺她的小腹，那处似被顶凸了一块。废话，当然疼了，生得那么一个大东西，还直接塞进来……魏无羡点头又摇头，忍住痛色，双手缠他。

“你是我的了，蓝二哥哥，亲我……嗯……操我……”

蓝忘机咬住她的唇瓣，下身不停挺送，淫靡水声、拍打声不绝如缕。皆疯狂汲取对方口里香津，任对方啃噬，舌与舌相触，便如胶似漆。

不及吞咽的涎水顺着脖颈下淌，她感到浑身酸软，却未松动环抱他的力度，直到绵软成一滩春水，仍气势汹汹叫嚣：“我还要，不够……榨干你！”

“看来，不够用力。”

蓝忘机放过使用过度的红肿双唇，咬她的脖颈，揉捏略显丰满的少女的乳房，抽出被恋恋挽留的阳物，啵的一声，余头部卡于入口，混着血丝的淫液汩汩下淌，双腿掰至大开，倾身一个深挺，啪啪捅了百来下，好像魂儿都被撞飞去。

“……啊！……啊……蓝湛……蓝湛……蓝湛……哈啊……嗯……蓝湛……要死了……”

“不要了……嗯……捅死了……太……太大……太深了……好……厉害……”

淫纹愈发明艳动人，随着他的动作忽闪闪地晃着眼。猝然被驯顺的暖处绞紧一夹，头部偏转，顶撞上不可言说的一点，一声拔高的甜腻呻吟，背部艰难地长出一对肉翼欢快地扑闪，很快又收了回去。

被持续不断地戳弄着那一点，魏无羡觉得要被肏死了，却还想要更多。

“轻……轻点……我可是个雏儿……蓝湛！……嗯啊……”

蓝忘机不变换花样，保持着把她钉在床上搞的姿势，魏无羡没力气翻身，只得夹紧他，承受一次比一次凶狠的撞击。

不知过了多久，体内翻搅着的硕大凶器深深插入，有力地跳动，抵着宫颈口一股一股地射入，又浓又多，深深占有她的孕子处，伴着疯狂的吟叫、扭动，性感的低喘，好一会儿才射罢。

“二哥哥，喜欢你……”

“我亦是。”

她的双眸迷离，被他轻轻抱在怀里喘息，她轻抚着酸胀的小腹，那处好像真的鼓起了一块，似乎还有液体流动，笑道：“二哥哥，真厉害，射得真多，喂得我好饱啊……向我里面射那么多，是想让我给你生一窝小蓝宝宝满地跑吗？”蓝忘机的耳尖红透了。

红肿的花唇不住翕张，少许白浊滑出。怀里被他滋润的小淫魔变得愈发成熟姣艳。她再次向他求食，一推，威风凛凛地骑着他，双手捉住仍烫硬着的性器，分开贪婪的花瓣，急不可耐地坐下去。

这个姿势很深，有种被贯穿的错觉。内里嫩肉一阵抽搐绞紧，动作腰臀起落，一手扶腰腹，一手按着蓝忘机的小腹，“舒服吗？我里面。”淫魔摄魂的笑意又被撞成软糯叫唤。

魏无羡调整姿势骑稳了，便急急起落，用力夹他两下，如愿听得他一声低吟。那要命的粗大的微弯事物总能捅上那销魂处，她被干软了腰，干脆趴他身上被他卖力插弄。

很快蓝忘机抱着她起身，她便软软趴靠在他紧实的怀中呻吟、喘息，被他扶着腰。向上一顶，怀中人便一轻颤，缠绞。

下身不辍开拓，嘴上也没闲着，温柔地吻着怀中人的唇瓣，魏无羡热烈地回应他，耳鬓厮磨。吻过她的头、颈、肩，丰满的乳房向他送来，弯腰低首去含咬乳粒，另一边被粗暴捻弄，怀里人扭动起来，却并不想拒绝这份刺激。

“嗯……二哥哥……你怎得……啊……这般能耐……”

想夹他，却夹不紧：“……别吸啦……没奶的，要想有的吃……先努力把我……肚子搞大……嗯……射爆我……啊……操我……射进来……蓝湛……射我里面……射给我，都……唔……哈啊……射给我……把我射……射满！……

“快停停……让……让我把话讲……嗯~讲完……”

她被放躺在榻上，被架起双腿搭在他的肩上，红肿的私处不断受着挞伐与疼爱，耻部相撞，相连处的精彩一览无余，她竟生了一丝羞意。

“要真想让我停下来……你就别讲话了。”

“……”

“……哈……哈……饶了我……好……用力……插我……舒……舒服！……””

……

“……啊……蓝湛……蓝湛……蓝……蓝湛……”

“我在。”

与下身动作极不相称的晴光映雪一闪而逝，小淫魔被迷得七荤八素，呻吟都忘却了。原来，人类可以比魅魔更美丽诱人。

“蓝湛，操我……你肏死我吧……”

……

“魏婴……魏婴……”

百来次又疾又猛的抽插，气若游丝，双腿被抬架得高，性器在体内横冲直撞，倾力下戳，恨不得将囊袋一并送入。

又不知多久，温凉的精液被尽数注入宫腔，那人发着最动人的呻吟被灌满。交缠的肢体紧抱着起伏，小幅度抽插，接了个又深又绵的吻，小腹淫纹散发的璀璨红光总被遮挡。

魏无羡懒懒缩在蓝忘机怀里，暖融融地黏在一起，性器仍深埋在饱满牝户里，白皙肌肤上红痕遍布。她任他揉搓着腰，躺着不想动。

她在壳里呆了不知多少年，在家也只敢趁他睡着偷亲，伸小舌舔几口，便欢喜得像窃到无价之宝的小偷。

哪会像现在这般处被破得彻彻底底，被摁着肏了又肏，从头到脚里里外外肏个遍，被狠狠射满，次次射到最里面，里里外外都是他的味道。

“蓝湛，你真好，你真厉害，天啊，我是你的啦！舒服死了……好大，干得我好爽，真想天天和你上床……怎么破蛋那会儿不做事？日子活到狗肚子里啦。”

小淫魔餍足地揉着被射涨的小腹，“啊……小蓝宝宝踢我那里！……呃，小蓝湛怎么又硬了？”

在惊愕的目光下，体内含着的巨物苏醒，她又被掀翻，烫热的躯体覆上来。

“你说……要孩子。”

挺腰抽插起来，但她不死心：“嗯……你这么厉害，天赋异禀……肯定一发中啊……轻点……都肿了……”

他欲言又止，耳尖又红了，便一言不发埋头苦干。魏无羡感受到自己生命力的顽强。

2

灯亮了。

一室旖旎毕现，蓝忘机将怀中人横抱起，盖上较为整洁的衣物，下榻，性器从她体内滑了出来，又被塞回去。

一路上被魏无羡迷迷糊糊勾着脖子到处乱亲啃。抱着走进浴室，被睡梦中的魏无羡黏腻腻纠缠着又胡来了一场，仍是被尽数泄到里面。

一夜风流，几场情事下来总算沉沉昏去，身体擦得干爽，她的淫纹和角消失了，也变轻小了点，还是穿不下昨天的小睡衣，便套上他的里衬。理好床榻，裹好放进被窝。

他看她看得出了神。

没什么表情，最露骨的深情。

她乖巧躺着，发出均匀的鼻息。还是忍不住去触摸，很软很暖，打开衣衫轻轻拂过、吻过。轻轻揉过在玉体上残忍落下的痕迹，温柔地吻她红肿的唇瓣与精致的锁骨，轻轻含吮她的小乳头，揉弄她的大乳与翘臀，紧紧扣住她的柔荑。

变得娇小，双乳却像巅峰时那样硕大。轻轻蹭着被精液撑得圆鼓鼓的小肚子，摩挲着大腿根的软肉，低首，鼻尖顺着她凌乱的耻毛，她的耻部泛着红，埋首，又香又娇嫩，伸舌撷取，被过度使用的花唇肿烫紧闭着，好像从不会打开。

花唇被舌挤开一隙，轻轻在里面搅弄撷取。

“嗯……蓝湛……蓝二哥哥……”

她扭动了一下，又安静了。蓝忘机下床，在隐秘的小旮旯里取出一个上了许多锁的箱子，有许多层。

他除却衣物，将小淫魔紧紧搂在怀里，肌肤相贴，半硬的性器戳着她。在她瘦弱的柔荑上系一条精致、皎洁的带子，亲亲她微张的软唇。

“我在。想要……我的。”

天亮了。

3

少女在全身镜前褪去外衣，承日夜滋养不复从前的瘦弱，但依旧纤细，腰肢窈窕，小腹微凸，与从前并无不同，去抚摸，却能摸到最不容忽视的一块跳动着的鼓起，显然不同于被射了一肚子精液。

受孕了，小东西很安分，没有制造任何麻烦事，花瓣屡被打开承雨露，次次内射，并无不适，只是变得有些嗜睡，胃口好了点。他照顾她的变化，性事变得温柔了许多。

肚子一天天大起来，蓝忘机的衣衫本就宽大，也省得去买。她光裸着在镜前，身前凸了一大团，皱着眉头掂量腰臀上的肉。

蓝湛喜欢苗条的还是瘦的？虽然干我的时候还是很用力，但要是越来越丑被嫌弃该怎么办呢？

她的双脚离地，被轻轻抱到床边，一件件套上去，“穿好，不要着凉了。”魏无羡缩在他怀里挠挠他的手心：“我可以不穿胸罩内裤吗？好难受啊……”他替她脱去，失去束缚的乳房兴奋地向上一弹，衣服上凸起两个小点。

她环抱他的脖颈，轻轻啄了一口，被按着后脑来了更深更持久的，她气喘吁吁道：“二哥哥，你喜欢苗条的还是瘦的呀？”

蓝忘机深深地看着她道：“都喜欢……喜欢你。别照镜子了。”她高兴地拍拍他大腿，又突然向他挺胸：“疼，又来了，先帮帮我……”

纽扣被熟稔地解开，衣衫散在两边，她的小乳头充血胀大，含在口中热热的，他双手托捧起她的大乳房，两边交替享用，挤进花唇，畅通无阻地冲进去。牙齿细细磨着奶缝，咬着用力一吮，怀中人抓着他的肩膀颤抖着叫出声。

是不是……要出来啦？

下身动作起来，她被顶得一颤一颤的，彼此的手交叠着护住腹部。不忘向对方口中挺送不断随动作耸动的大胸疏解胀痒痛，被粗鲁地捏成各种形状，新痕盖旧痕。又被射肚子里，一股一股冲打她，闭眼承受被敏感放大的触觉。

胸好痛啊，蓝忘机轻轻给她按摩，顺着她凌乱的耻毛。她将乳房的上半部分并拢，爆出一声笑：“射你！”

一道热腾腾的白液喷得又急又猛，另一道又缓又弯，汁水溅他一脸。即刻被摁到床上，下身风雨大作，发出清脆的击打声，上身被用力汲取，伏在她身上托掐着乳房狠吸。随着肏弄，更多奶汁流出来。

魏无羡抱着他，低头温柔地看着他，散发着甜蜜的奶香味。

“好吃吗？”

“……”

“你吃了好多啊……”

他被她缠住，将他脸上的乳汁细细舐净，将他的口腔细细扫了一遍。

“确实美味，不愧是我的奶……嗯……孩子踢我！……”

……

“还想吃吗？”

“想。”


End file.
